The All or Nothing
is issue #9. It is also the third issue in the second story arc. |Summary = With a family member lost, The Elders under siege and an unstoppable force about to wreak havoc on the world, Leo must reveal an ancient secret to The Charmed Ones. They must learn the very source of their craft and the true origins of the magic they possess if they have any chance of defeating their latest threat. |TheStory =After what Leo told Phoebe and Paige at the end of the previous issues, the not surprisingly want some answers. Paige approaches Leo while he's looking out the window into the backyard. She asks if the first witch is like the first slayer. Leo denies that idea. Paige pushes and Leo tells Paige that she calls herself "Neena", but that "she was born before names". As Paige asks what Neena is up to Neena and Rennek are floating on a cloud toward the edge of the Upper Regions. Below them and around them are demons from Neena's army that she has created. Neena orders her army on, telling them that the Upper Regions will be there's. Some of the Elders are throwing lightning at the army of Demons headed toward them allowing some of them to run deeper into the Upper Regions. Rennek asks Neena if she realizes that her army isn't enough to defeat the Elders. She does, but she says it will be too late before they realize it. Leo begins his story as Phoebe enters the room with the Book of Shadows. Phoebe doesn't wait for him to tell the story, because she is worried about what might happen to Piper. Leo doesn't believe that she will kill Piper. When Paige argues that she killed Kyle Leo tells her that Kyle was already dead, that Neena had only made him move on and that makes "all the difference in the world". He takes the Book from them and tells them that the answers they need won't be in there. He agrees with Paige that they need to do something, but first they need to know what they are dealing with, so he sits them down to tell them what he knows. |PPT = Yes}} |} |} |} |} Gallery Covers I9 - Cover A.png|David Seidman Cover I9 - Cover B.png|Photo Cover I9 - Cover AU.png|'Unfinished Cover A' Art By: David Seidman I9 - Cover BU.png|'Unfinished Cover B' Photo Cover Previews Ads Trivia *Thinking the original title was too much of a spoiler, Paul Ruditis has a fan contest to let them pick a temporary title. The title chosen was "Desperately Seeking Piper" which is a play on the title "Desperately Seeking Susan". When Oh, Henry came out Paul admitted that he changed the title from the original spoiler title. He has declined to tell anyone what the original title was stating that he might want to use it in the future. Category:Story Arc 2 Category:Volume 2 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Issues Category:Charmed Universe Category:Volume 2 Issues